smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!
"CROSS-ing Over Shorts!" is an SML and SMG4 fan-fiction Crossover Series created by Rh390110478 and released by RH Studios. The series premiered on December 25th, 2018. Plot All of the SML and SMG4 Characters interact with each other in the city of Pensacola. What stuff will happen? Characters SML Mario Bowser Black Yoshi Chef Pee Pee Bowser Junior Joseph Cody Shrek Rosalina Jeffy Brooklyn T. Guy Toad Goodman Jackie Chu Tyrone Calvin Nutkiss Badman Does Bad Things Guy Nancy Many many more SMG4 SMG4 SMG4 Mario Luigi Peach SMG4 Toad Bowser Wario Waluigi Fishy Boopkins Bob Meggy Tari Shroomy Saiko Jeeves SMG3 Many many more Users, Admins and Trolls Rh390110478 CuldeeFell13 MarioFan2009 Endlesspossibilities2006 InternetProblem Agonzo7988 Onion Cream SquidwardPepe Vandal Clown The Vandalsaurus Rex Many many more Other Characters Bread Monster Crash Bandicoot Invertosis Murder Man Mega Maid Spider Man Ice Man Firestar Ink Brute Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Lord Vyce Sunny Funny Buckaroo Boko the Rabbit The Dastardly Three (Boney, Goombar, and Bett) Azaz AsphaltianOof Zulzo Many many more Season 1: The Shorts Begin! (December 25th, 2018 - Present) Season 2: COMING SOON! Arcs Arcs are a series of episodes in CROSS-ing Over Shorts, that connect with one another and form it’s own story. In this section will be the episodes for every story arc so you can keep track of the stories! The Firestar Arc! (March 2nd, 2019 - March 27th, 2019) The Sushi Pack Arc! (March 31st, 2019 - April 5th, 2019) The Battle of the Bands Arc! (April 6th, 2019 - April 28th, 2019) '''NOTICE: This arc ends with a cliffhanger... if you want to find out what happens next, go on down to the Lost Memories page after reading this arc! - '''From MarioFan2009. The El Tigre Arc! (May 15th, 2019 - May 22nd, 2019) Trivia * So far, there is going to be six arcs in the series. * "The Firestar Arc!" is notable for starting MF2009's Robotic Cat Arc. "TSPA" and "BOTBA" will also be notable for a scene in "The Wiki Raid" and "Buckaroo's Mistake". * On April 20th, 2019, "The Sushi Pack Arc!" was restored for The Golden Age of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 4: Stories Rise Up. However, the episodes had their names near the synopsis were removed upon release. (Probably because the names were present on the banners) Category:From 2019 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Series Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Tyrone Nutkiss episodes Category:Judy Nutkiss Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Doofy Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spiderman Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Peach Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Wario Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Shroomy Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Jeeves Episodes Category:SMG3 Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:The VandalSaurus Rex Episodes Category:Jackie Twu Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:From 2018 Category:Important Pages Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:CROSS-ing Over Shorts! Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Nostalgia Critic Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Screwball Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Wiki Vandals Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Breather Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Goofy Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Garfoogle Episodes Category:Principal Garfelf Episodes Category:The Retarded Broom Thing Episodes Category:Gooey Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Mug Episodes Category:Anthony Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Vyce Aliens Episodes Category:Alien Episodes Category:Odie Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Mr. Wither Episodes Category:Dr. Volter Episodes Category:Glow The Malicious Episodes Category:Toonami1997 Episodes Category:The Lich Episodes Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Skwisgaar Skwigelf Episodes Category:Nathan Explosion Episodes Category:Jean Pierre Episodes Category:Toki Wartooth Episodes Category:William Murderface Episodes Category:Pickles the Drummer Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes Category:Detective Pikachu Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Builderman Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Tigers Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Daisy (TLG) Episodes Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Cyclops Episodes Category:Beast (X-Men) Episodes Category:The Invisible Woman Episodes Category:Rouge Episodes Category:The Human Torch Episodes Category:The Thing Episodes Category:Deadpool Episodes Category:Wolverine Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Cull Obsidian Episodes Category:Bacon General Episodes Category:Bacon Colonel Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Ironman Episodes Category:Thor Episodes Category:Groot Episodes Category:Hulk Episodes Category:Rocket the Raccoon Episodes Category:Ebony Maw Episodes Category:Corvus Glaide Episodes Category:Proxima Midnight Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Muggers Episodes Category:Jubilee Episodes Category:Jean Grey Episodes Category:Star Lord Episodes Category:Storm Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Mr. Fantastic Episodes Category:Gambit Episodes Category:Professor X Episodes Category:Molly Episodes Category:Cosmonaut Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Radar Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Polygram Episodes Category:Scientists Episodes Category:Glitched Jesse Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes Category:Oslim Episodes Category:Inverted Mario Episodes Category:Inverted Meggy Episodes Category:Inverted Tari Episodes Category:Inverted Radish Episodes Category:Beacontowner Episodes